The Tragedy of Chilius Dogus
by dark leader omega
Summary: An epic tale of one hedgehog's attempt to break the law and claim that which is rightfully his. Sonic the hedgehog is... the hungry man! not as tragic as it sounds... unless you are very emotional.


**The Tragedy of Chilius Dogus**

Wow, its been a while since I uploaded something to this site... I should remedy that during Spring Break. But right now, a little background on this story.

I originally wrote this for my English class. It was called The Tragedy of Cheesus Sandwichus. After I was done presenting this, I thought to myself... "Why not make this a Sonic Fanfic? A little tweaking and buffing and it would work perfectly!". And so that brings us to today... Have a ball... I know I did.

* * *

Act: I

The sleepy little town was silent, due namely to the fact that it was the middle of the night. During the rule of king Shadow XIII, there was no crime, there was no danger… there was no free will. Shadow had past a new law, in order to cut down on nighttime sandwich parties and raves, there was to be no eating after eleven o' clock at night. The punishment for breaking this law… was death… of your refrigerator. Sonic, a simple average hedgehog, knew about this law and its implications. Which is why, when he stared at his digital clock flashing 1:08 AM into his darkness-adjusted eyes, he sighed. His stomach was growling, his teeth were grinding, he was unbelievably hungry! But, he was the model law-abiding hero after all. He curled up into his covers and attempted to fall back asleep, praying that sunrise would come and he could eat once more, when a voice echoed from the void.

"Sonic! Awaken my son!" Sonic heard the voice, but, thinking it was just hunger getting to him, curled up and attempted to fall asleep again. "Sonic! Awaken my son!" Again he heard the voice, and twice now he ignored it. "Hey jackass! Wake up!" Sonic sat up with a jolt and looked around the room. With his sharp eyes and intelligent taste buds, he identified the source of the sound, a pale headless silhouette stared at him from across the room. "Finally! Jeez son! You're just as lazy as I remember!" Sonic stared at the silhouette in awe. He immediately compared the spirit and voice to that of his father.

"Who are you, spirit?"

"I am your father Sonic!" the ghost replied. "And I have a quest for you." Sonic leaned in close to listen. "You must go and eat tonight." Sonic gasped.

"But that is against the law! And I'll never disobey the law!" Sonic stated. The Sonic's father shook with anger.

"Forget the law! It's a stupid law anyway! Now go!" Sonic immediately bolted out from the bed.

"I will sir! Yes I will!" Sonic said as he dashed for the door. The ghost whispered to itself.

"Poor poor delusional boy."

* * *

Act: II

Sonic burst from his room, absolutely determined to complete his quest. His journey would be cruel and grueling... but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to his objective. But, one obstacle lay before him, his living room. Being that it was 1:08 AM, the room was shrouded in a thick haze of darkness. Sonic, in his great haste, forgot to flick the light switch, which would have dispersed the dark shadows. And as a cruel and unfortunate result, his foot met its greatest foe, the ottoman! With one clean movement of his leg, the foot crashed into the ottoman, sending Sonic flying across the room. Sonic staggered upright, clenching his foot in horrible agony.

"Curse you cruel fate! May thine offspring be stricken down, and thy apple-wood smoked bacon be soured!" Sonic's pain began to fade as he stood shakily. He began his walk again, this time with extra precaution. Within seconds, he was at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good Sonic." His father's voice hung in his ears. "Go forth, and claim what is rightfully yours!" Sonic nodded and entered the kitchen with his head held high and his shorts around his ankles.

* * *

Act: XLLVI

"My journey has come to an end." Sonic thought to himself as he walked past the stove. "Soon my mission will be complete." He thought as he passed the dishwasher. "All that is left is to open this door and find my prize." He said out loud as he grasped the refrigerator door handle. He began breathing hard for a few minutes, gathering his courage. Inside his mind there was a massive debate about opening the door... but he decided to ignore it and opened the door anyway. His eyes quickly scanned the contents of the refrigerator. Not the meatloaf, he thought. Nor the leftover pizza. His eyes began to grow tired from their constant searching. But, right before he was to lose hope, something caught his eye. It was, in Sonic's eyes, perfect. It was... a chili dog.

"WOOO!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed the chili-coated hotdog. Right before he took a bite however, he stared at the chili dog. He took in its glorious coloring. He absorbed its flaky bread texture. He breathed in its delicious aroma.

"What doth before my eyes breaks? Why it has to be this, this goddess of hunger satisfaction! To eat or not to eat would be the appropriate question here. As I gaze into her deep brown sauce, I begin to wonder what it would be like if we had met on a midsummer night. Betwixt paragraph 2 and sonnet 59. And now I realize what has to be done... forgive me my love." He slowly lowered his jaw and moved the sandwich ever so closer to his mouth. He found himself crying before he could complete his task. But now, fighting through his tears, he managed to get it close enough to bite. He clenched his jaw muscles and... the chili dog disappeared!

Sonic was stunned at the sudden disappearance of his beloved chili dog. He whipped his head around in quick haste, trying to find the culprit of his dastardly deed. He found the criminal, his golden fox roommate Tails. He watched in dramatic horror as Tails devoured the sandwich in four quick gulps. When he had finished, Tails turned around and stared at Sonic, innocence poured from his blue eyes. Sonic dropped to his knees, threw his head back and cried.

"!" He then collapsed in a bundle and proceeded to weep uncontrollably. Tails walked over to the poor sobbing lump of a man, and nudged him with a shoe.

"Oh hush up." Tails said. Sonic sniffed.

"Oh... all right."

* * *

Well that's it! Not much I know but its better than nothing right? I'll get on the rest of my stories and crap in a little while... probably Spring Break. Until then, I'm Dark Leader Omega... and I love Duane and BrandO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
